Monster! Chapter 1 Am i the only one?
by J.M.N.P
Summary: There are Animal's and there are Animal Hybrid's...but there's also Human Animal Hybrid's.
1. Chapter 1

In a building in downtown Zootopia armed ZPD officer's surround the building on every exit and sniper's ready to shoot and helicopters flying over as predators and prey gather around

 **Media Reporter** : "coming to you live from Downtown Zootopia where ZBI's agent Zorro has locked himself in a room inside with a Bomb of some sort and is threatening to blow himself up"

 **Chief Bogo** : grabs the speak phone and talks "Zorro...surrender now...this has gone to far!!!!" Looks at the building and nothing happens.

 **Judy Nick** : They go running to Chief Bogo then stop.

 **Nick** : "Chief..." pants as he trys to catch his breath and looks at Bogo "What happened...where is he?"

 **Chief Bogo** : Looks at Nick "He's in the building...inside the Mayors office...look Nick I don't know why he did this...but you better figure that out or one of my Sniper's will solve the problem."

 **Nick** : Looks down and sighs then looks at chief Bogo "I'll go alone...with no one else...no guns or bulletproof vest."

 **Judy** : "Are you crazy...what if he shoots you...I don't want to lose you!" Judy hugs Nick tightly

 **Nick** : Looks at her then smiles a bit "Hey...I'm not gonna die...ok...remember...this is Zorro...we know him." Keeps smiling

 **Judy** : Tears come out then looks up at Nick and smiles a bit back at him.

 **Chief Bogo** : "Wildes...well?" Looks at him

 **Nick** : Let's Judy go and then looks at Chief Bogo "I'll go in alone...no one else...ok?"

 **Chief Bogo** : Sighs and looks at him "Ok fine...but if anything happens Wildes...my Sniper's are ready to shoot on my command...you got that?"

 **Nick** : "Yes..."

 **Chief Bogo** : "Ok then..." Looks at the other officers "Let's him through."

 **Nick** : Walks to the barricades and the two officers open a way for Nick and he walks to the building then walks in and building then takes the elevator up to the Mayors office and looks at the numbers at the top "...I hope your ok buddy." Sighs then takes out a .44 Magnum then hides it behind his pants and the elevator gets there and Nick walks out of the elevator and walks to the Mayors office then knocks "Hey...Buddy it's me...your old pal Nick...can...can I come in?" No response then puts paw on door handle then slowly turns it and opens the door and looks inside and see him standing in front of the window

 **Zorro** : looking down at the predators and prey and ZPD officer's "...Hey Nick..." stands there with Desert Eagle in hand

 **Nick** : "Hey buddy what happ-" looks around but doesn't see no Bomb but sees a projector and sees a video with a human animal hybrid sitting on a chair with wires wrapped around and electricity shocking him and eyes widen with surprise and looks at Zorro then gets his gun ready

 **Zorro** : Looks up "Strange...isn't it...hehe...and I thought I was...the last of my kind..." turns around and looks at Nick with bright yellow eyes

 **Nick** : Looks at him and worried then looks at his neck and the Shocked tame collar isn't on him "...Zorro...where's your collar?" Puts paw behind his pants reaching for his gun

 **Zorro** : puts hand inside his pocket and then takes it out and tosses it to Nick and hits the floor "There it is..."

Back down in the streets a black car comes in out of nowhere with ZBI letters on both sides

 **Chief Bogo** : Looks at the car then sees Jack Savage come out of the car

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Judy and chief Bogo and walks to them

 **Judy** : Looks at Jack then at Chief Bogo mad "You called Jack!?"

 **Chief Bogo** : Looks at Jack as he walks to them "I had no choice Hopps"

 **Jack Savage** : Gets close then stops and stands in front of them "Well...what's the situation?" Looks up at the building as helicopters fly around

 **Chief Bogo** : Looks at Jack "Well we have one of your boys up there locked himself in the Mayors office with a Bomb and is threatening to blow the building up...I thought you had him under control agent Savage?" Looks at him with a serious face

 **Jack Savage** : Keeps looking at the building "Well I had some...how you say..." looks at Judy with a grin "Trouble...hehe"

 **Judy Hopps** : Looks at Jack with a angry look "What did you do Jack...what did you do to Zorro!?"

 **Jack Savage** : Keeps looking at Judy with a grin and then walks up to her slowly and chuckles "Hehe...oh my dear Judy...I didn't do nothing..." stops and stands in front of her with a grin in his face "It's what He did...he hacked into ZBI's Computers and stole some highly classified documents...and I am here...to bring him in...either if like it or not...that is a act of terrorism." Looks at Chief Bogo then looks around then at Judy "Hmmm...where's your Fox freind?"

 **Judy Hopps** : Looks at him with a serious angry look "Nick is in there...talking to Zorro."

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Judy then takes out a Revolver "Well then..." takes out a speed loader that has silver bullets and loads them to the revolver then looks at Judy with a grin "I'll take action if anything happens...hehe" walks away and straight into the building

 **Judy Hopps** : Looks at Jack as he walks away then Judy's eyes widen with worry and surprise "He...knows about Zorro secret...which means...he knows how to kill him!!!"

Back at the top of the Building inside the Mayors office

 **Nick Wilde** : Looks at the Collar at the ground then at Zorro and looks at his left hand and his nails grow sharp then looks at him in the face "Zorro buddy...you need to put your collar back..." Has paw on gun ready to draw

 **Zorro** : Looks at Nick and smiles a bit then looks at the projector with the video of a human hybrid animal being shocked to death then back at Nick "...you know...I always thought that...I was the Monster...but I noticed that I'm not..." his fangs grow and come out showing "...you are the Monsters...you and...all the animals in Zootopia..." growls a bit then puts hand on face with eyes widen and panting heavily

 **Nick Wilde** : Quickly pulls out the .44 Magnum loaded with .38 Special and points it at Manual then his paw shakes as tears come out "Zo-Zorro plea-please don't make me d-d-do this!!!" Tears run down his fur cheeks

 **Sniper** : Then sniper's at the other building across the street form the building have Zorro in their sight "I have Agent Zorro on my sight...he appears to be talking to officer Wildes"

 **Chief Bogo** : "10-4 keep watching him"

 **Sniper** : "10-4"

 **Judy hopps** : Walks slowly up to chief Bogo looking sad the looks at him "Chief...what are you gonna do to Zorro if he...gives himself in?"

 **Chief Bogo** : Looks at Judy and sighs "Hopps...look in situations like this...has never happened before in Zootopia...and he did steal classified documents from ZBI...if it was me...he'll probably end up in prison...but ZBI...he might get the Death penalty."

 **Judy Hopps** : Her eyes widen and with surprise then looks up at the building "Oh Zorro...why..." tears run down her fur cheeks

Back in the building Jack Savage takes the elevator up to the Mayors office and takes out his revolver and loads it with the speed loader

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at the revolver in paw then sighs and looks at his floor coming up and gets his revolver ready "Ok...here we go" the elevator slowly comes up to his floor then the elevator stops and the doors slide open then walks out slowly walking to the Mayors office then stands in front of the door then puts ear to hear then hears Zorro and Nick talking

Back inside the Mayors office

 **Nick** : Nick points his .44 Magnum at Zorro as his paw shakes "plea-please Zorro...don't mak-make me do th-this!!!"

 **Zorro** : pants heavily then looks at Nick with a death look and growls at him then falls on all four and slowly walks to him

 **Sniper** : "Sir Agent Zorro is the walking to Officer Wildes and has gone Savage...permission to shoot?"

 **Chief Bogo** : "10-4 you have permission to shoot."

 **Judy** : Looks at Chief Bogo with eyes widen "No wait!!!"

 **Sniper** : Takes aim and shoots Zorro in the left shoulder and the bullet goes through him and hits the door behind and Nick and almost hits Jack Savage as he is standing behind the door

 **Jack Savage** : "Whoa...what the hell!?" Breaks the door in then points his gun at Zorro "Freeze...don't move agent Zorro...you are under arrest!!!"

 **Zorro** : Looks at Jack Savage with piercing bright yellow eyes then stands up quick then run and jumps through the window

 **Nick** : Looks at Jack and eyes widen as Jack shoots at Zorro as he jumps out but Nick pushes Jack away then the bullet misses Zorro

 **Zorro** : jumps out then falls 50 stories down and hits the ground hard but lands safely then looks around as ZPD'S S.W.A.T surrounds Zorro

 **S.W.A.T** : They all point their MP5/10 sub-machine gun and other S.W.A.T officers pointing Carbine, 5.56 mm, M4 at him "STOP FREEZE PUT YOUR PAWS UP!!!"

 **Zorro** : Looks around with eyes widen and panting heavily then looks at Judy

 **Judy** : Looks back at Zorro with tears coming out then run but officers stop her "ZORRO RUN!!!"

 **S.W.A.T** : Keep pointing their weapons at Zorro "DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!!!"

 **Media Reporter** : Runs to see what's going on then looks at the camera "Looks like Agent Zorro has finally come out!!"

All of predator and Prey are looking at him and gasp and eye's widen scared

 **Chief Bogo** : Looks at Zorro with eyes widen then looks at Judy "Hopps what's the hell is that!?"

 **Judy** : Looks at Chief Bogo with tears coming out "GET THEM OUT OF THERE HE'S DANGEROUS...HE'S GOING TO KILL THEM!!!"

 **S.W.A.T** : Keep on pointing their MP5/10 sub-machine gun and other S.W.A.T officers pointing Carbine, 5.56 mm, M4 at him "I SAID PUT YOUR PAWS UP!!!"

 **Zorro** : Eyes glow yellow brighter then puts hands on head and screams then falls on his knees looking down as tears come out uncontrollably

 **S.W.A.T** : They get close then one of them takes out his M26C Taser gun an then shoots Zorro and hits him on the left arm then another S.W.A.T officer takes his M26C Taser gun and shoot him on the right arm and the rest of the S.W.A.T Team take out their M26C Taser guns and shoot him

 **Zorro** : Gets hit by each Stun gun the S.W.A.T Team shoot and him and he screams in pain and agony

 **Judy** : Looks at Zorro being tazed to death and hears him scream in pain and agony "NO...STOP PLEASE!!!!" trys to escape from the officers who are holding her but can't

 **Zorro** : Keeps screaming and the falls flat and then stops screaming

 **S.W.A.T** : They stop shocking Zorro then one of them walks to him slowly with his M4 pointing at him and checks to see if he's alive and checks his pulse "He's alive..." looks at the other S.W.A.T officers "bring a medical team..."

A ambulance comes they open the back door and take out the bed in wheels and carry him to the bed and put him on it and then go to the ambulance car and put him in the back and then close the back doors and it goes to the hospital and back in the building in the Mayors office Agent Jack Savage and officer Nick Wildes are still there

 **Nick** : Looks down and sees the ambulance take Zorro away to the hospital as tears run down his fur cheeks

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Nick then puts away Revolver and looks at the projector with the video and walks to the table and see files and pictures of every Human Hybrid Animal and eyes widen with surprise then looks at one that looks like a bunny Hybrid and looks at the video being played on the projector Nick walks to Jack as he stares at the video being played from the projector and stands next to Jack as they both watch it

Video being played on the projector and only a chair can be seen

 **ZBI Agent 1** :"Subject 56...appears to be a Bunny...long ears and bushy tail..."

 **ZBI Agent 2** : "Bring him in..."

A ZBI Agent brings in a Human Animal Hybrid with a bag on his he then make him sit down and tie down his legs and hands down then remove the bag on his head and put a metal hat on his head with wire coming out of it

 **Human Bunny Hybrid** : Looks around scared "Whe...where am i!!" As nose twitches

 **ZBI Agent 2** : "Who are you and where did you come from?"

 **Human** **Bunny Hybrid** : "wh...what...where am i...where's my family!?" Gets shocked and screams in pain then stops and pants heavily

 **ZBI Agent 2** : "I won't ask you again!"

 **Human Bunny Hybrid** : Pants heavily and tears come out "Plea-please...I don't know anything...le-let me go...let my family go please!" Tears come out then shock him again and screams loudly with pain and agony and then dies from shock

 **ZBI Agent 1** : Walks to him and checks "He's dead..."

 **ZBI Agent 2** : "Bring in the next one..."

 **ZBI Agent 1** : "Yes sir..."

The video recording then finishes and ends

 **Nick** : Looks at Jack with a serious angry face "...this is the big secret you told to protect!!!"

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Nick with eyes widen "I...I didn't know...I swear...I was just told to...guard it..." shocked and surprised

 **Nick** : Slowly walks up to Jack Savage with teeth showing and very angry as claws come out

 **Jack Savage** : Slowly walks back looking at his claws and teeth with a scared look and eyes still widen "Ni-Nick...please calm...dow-down...I swear...I di-didnt know..." keeps walking back slowly then hits the wall and then takes out his Revolver and points it at Nick paws shaking with fear "Sta-stay back Ni-Nick!!"

 **Nick** : Grabs the barrel of the Revolver then falls on his knees and keeps looking at Jack Savage straight in the eyes with a anger in his eyes and points the Revolver to his heart "Do it..."

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Nick scared and eyes widen with fear as his paws shake with Revolver in paw

 **Nick** : DO IT YOU SON OF A B*...DO IT SHOOT ME...KILL ME YOU F* MOTHERF* DO IT!!!!

 **Jack Savage** : closes eyes then pulls Revolver away from Nick's heart and shoots up as he screams and keeps shooting until he runs out of bullets but keeps pulling the trigger looking up as eyes widen and panting heavily

 **Nick** : Looks at him and sighs and walks to the Door then opens it and stands there "...is it worth it...tell me.."

 **Nick** : Looks back at Jack

 **Jack Savage** : Looks back at Nick

 **Nick** : His eyes glow green a bit "Well...Agent Jack Savage...tell me...is it worth protecting that..."

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at him eyes widen with surprise and doesn't say nothing

 **Nick** : stops looking at Jack then walks out of the room then the door closes behind him and walks to the elevator then pushes the button to call the elevator then falls on one knee and puts paw on his right eyes and pants heavily "...i...i...got to...calm...down..." eyes turn back to normal then stands up and the elevator comes and goes in and pushes the button to the first floor

 **Jack Savage** : Falls on his knees then tears start to come out and let's go of Revolver and falls in ground then looks at his paws with eyes widen and surprised

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks pass by since the Incident at Downtown Zootopia Zorro has been in a coma for three weeks now and hasn't moved since that day

 **Judy Nick** : Judy walks out for a flower shop with a bouquet of flowers then walks to the car where Nick is waiting for her and gets in and closes the car door then Nick drives to the Zootopia hospital where Zorro is

 **Judy** : Looks at the flowers then looks at Nick as he has a serious face and is focusing on the road "...Nick?"

 **Nick** : Doesn't say a word and doesn't look at Judy just keeps focusing on the road and with a serious face and sighs

While driving to the hospital Nick gets a Text message from his old friend from the police academy but doesn't look at it then they get close to the hospital and as they arrive there's a bunch of ZBI cars parked outside the Zootopia hospital then nick finds a parking spot and parks the car then a ZBI agent walks to them as they get out of the car

 **ZB** **I agent** : "Excuse...you can't park here...this is a restricted parking zone..."

 **Judy** : "We're ZPD officer's" takes out her ZPD badge and shows it to the ZBI agent then looks at Nick "Nick...Nick show him your badge."

 **Nick** : Looks at the ZBI Agent with a angry serious look and doesn't say nothing

 **Judy** : Looks at Nick "Nick!"

 **Nick** : Snaps out of it "Huh what?" looks at Judy

 **Judy** : "Your badge...show it to him"

 **Nick** : Looks at the ZBI agent then takes out his ZPD badge and shows it to the ZBI agent

 **ZBI Agent** : Looks at both Judy's and Nick's Badge "Sorry but I can't let you pass I'm under strict orders not to let anyone in the hospital"

 **Judy** : "But..."

 **ZBI agent** : "I'm sorry But I can't allow anyo-..."

 **Jack Savage** : "It's ok agent they're with me..."

 **ZBI Agent** : Looks at Jack Savage "You sure sir?"

 **Jack Savage** : "Are you questioning my authority agent?" Looks at him with a menacing stare

 **ZBI Agent** : Looks at Jack Savage and gets nervous and scared then salutes him showing him respect "Uh n-no sir not a-at all..."

 **Jack Savage** : "Good...now as you were..."

 **ZBI Agent** : Walks away

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Judy "Officer Hopps..." looks at Nick "officer Wildes..."

 **Judy** : Looks at him with a serious face "Jack..."

 **Nick** : Looks at him but doesn't say nothing just keeps staring at him

 **Jack Savage** : Stares back at him "Well...shall we?" Walks to the hospital

 **Nick & Judy**: They both follow Jack to the hospital then someone from behind Nick yells at him

 **Mike** : "Nick...yo Nick!"

 **Nick** : Looks back and sees his old friend from the police academy "Mike...is that you?"

 **Mike** : Runs up to Nick then stands in front of Nick "I heard what happened to Zorro...is he ok?"

 **Nick** : Looks at him then looks down a bit sad "I...I don't know..."

 **Mike** : Walks up to Nick and puts his paw on his shoulder "Hey come on Nick...we know Zorro is fine...remember what he always said..."I'm always alright"

 **Nick** : Looks at him smiles and chuckles "Hehe...yeah..."

 **Mike** : smiles and looks at Judy clears throat "Officer Hopps..."

 **Judy** : Looks back at Mike "Oh um...Officer Mike...it's nice to see you again."

 **Mike** : "Like wise..."

 **Jack Savage** : "Who are you?" Looks at Mike with a serious confused expression

 **Mike** : Looks at Jack "My name is Mike...you must be Jack Savage...right?"

 **Jack Savage** : "Agent...Jack Savage..."

 **Mike** : Looks at Jack with a serious expression "right..."

 **Jack Savage** : Keeps looking at Mike with a serious expression "Anyways...Nick and Judy are going to follow me to go see agent Zorro...so if you don't mind...we'll be leaving now..." turns around and walks

 **Judy** : Looks at Jack "...he's coming with us..."

 **Jack Savage** : Stops then looks at Judy "What?"

 **Judy** : Looks at Jack with a serious expression "I said...Mike is coming with us...to see Zorro"

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Mike then at Judy and then faces forward "...fine he can come..." starts to walk again

 **Judy** : Looks at Mike and smiles

 **Mike** : Looks back at Judy and smiles a bit

 **Mike,Judy,Nick Jack Savage** : They walk to the hospital and as they walk Nick,Judy and Mike see a lot of ZBI agents everywhere armed with M4's and bulletproof vests

 **Mike** : "Wow...you sure...protective of your agent..."

 **Jack Savage** : Looks back at Mike as he walks and looks at him with a serious expression then looks forward and keeps walking

 **Judy** : Keeps looking around as they walk and sees so many ZBI agents predators and prey animals with M4's and Bulletproof vests "Jack...isn't this a bit to overdoing it?"

 **Jack Savage** : "Nope..." keeps walking

They get to a elevator where a ZBI agent is standing the pushes the button to call the elevator then comes down and the elevator gets there and they all enter the elevator and pushes the button to the third floor and goes up and the elevator gets there and the doors open and the walk and turn left then they see two ZBI agents guarding Zorro's room then they walk to his room

 **ZBI agent 1 & 2**: They salute Jack Savage with respect

 **Jack Savage** : "At ease agents...we're here to see Agent Zorro..."

 **ZBI Agents 1 & 2**: Looks at Judy,Nick and Mike

 **Jack Savage** : "It's ok...they're with me..."

 **ZBI Agent1** : "Yes sir." Opens the door and let's them in and closes the door

 **Nick** : Looks at Zorro on the bed walks up to him and stands next to his bed and looks at him as he's still in a coma "Hey there buddy...hehe..how you doing?"

 **Zorro** : Doesn't say nothing and doesn't move as he still in a coma

 **Nick** : a tear starts to come out and run down Nick's fur cheek then takes out of his pocket Zorro's Tame collar then jumps up to his bed and then looks at him as tears come out "I-.." sniffs "I'm sor-sorry bu-buddy..." puts the tame collar around Zorro's neck then it clicks and a beep sounds comes out then the light turns green

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Nick as he jumps down from the bed

 **Judy** : Walks to Nick "Nick..." puts her paw on Nick's arm then Nick slowly hugs her

 **Mike** : Looks at Zorro and clears his throat trying to keep it in then walks to Zorro's bed then looks at Judy "Um hey Judy...want to...help you with the flowers?"

 **Judy** : hugs back Nick and then looks at Mike "Oh ye-yes please...can you throw away the old ones and put in the new flowers please?"

 **Mike** : "Yeah sure...no problem.."

 **Judy** : Judy gives the flowers to Mike

 **Mike** : grabs them and takes out the old dead flowers from the vase and puts in the new ones then looks at Zorro and still tries to not cry and clears throat as Nick keeps hugging Judy as he cries and Judy tears up

 **Judy** : Looks at Nick and Mike then walks to Zorro's bed and jumps on it and looks at him then hugs him softly as tears run down her fur cheeks "I-i'm so sor-sorry..."

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Mike then walks to Judy and Nick "...I'm sorry but...according to the law Zorro is getting a possible 30 years sentence at Zootanamo Hay"

 **Nick** : Looks at Jack's eyes widened "Wh-what...what do you mean 30 years!" looks at him with menacing angry look

 **Judy** : Holds Nick back tightly "Nick please...calm down...you don't want to make it worse."

 **Mike** : Looks at Nick and Judy upset "excuse me...30 years...don't you think that's too much, look at me Jack" Stares in Jack's eyes "Zorro is like there son you can't just lock him up for 30 years because he showed the world his pain" looks at Judy and Nick as they start to tear up "no...what can we do...anything it doesn't matter just" starts to sob "just give us Zorro back."

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Mike and sighs "Look...I chose...30 years sentence ok...they wanted him dead...they wanted to give him death row...that's...that's all I could've done..." looks at Judy,Nick and Mike "I'm sorry..." looks at Zorro "...he...he...is my partner...I don't want to watch him die.." a tear comes out of Jack as he turns around and faces the door fast "I'm sorry...but that's all I could've done for him" opens the door and walks out the room

 **Nick** : Doesn't say nothing and tries to calm down then walks to Zorro's bed and looks at him and Judy walks behind him and looks at Zorro

 **Judy** : grabs Nick's arm "Nick..." looks at Nick worried

 **Mike** : Walks to Nick and Judy then Mike looks at Zorro then at Judy and Nick "...Nick...Judy...i...I have a idea...but let's not talk here..." knees by Zorro's bed and holds his hand tightly "I'll get you out of this buddy...I'll promise I'll make them pay." let's go of Zorro's hand but Zorro holds his paw tightly then a tear comes out and runs down Zorro's cheek then let's go

 **Nick Judy** : They walk to Mike and just puts her paw on Mike's arm "Mike...are you ok?"

 **Mike** : looks at Zorro and Judy with a blank expression then quickly gets up, walks to the door, then opens it and stops "...meet me at my house...at 0645 hundred hours.." walks out and closes the door.

 **Nick** : Looks at Judy confused

A couple of hours pass by then Judy and Nick arrive at Mike's house then Nick parks the car and Nick and Judy get out of the car and close the doors Nick locks the car doors and they walk to Mike's house

 **Judy** : Looks at Mike's house "Wow...I didn't know Mike had a house like this...pretty amazing"

 **Nick Judy** : They walk to Mike's door and ring the doorbell

 **Mike** : Looks through the window "good there here" opens up the door and pulls them in by their shirts.

 **Nick Judy** : "whoa!?"

 **Mike** : rushes around the room closing all the blinds and doors in his house

 **Nick** : Looks at Mike confused "what are you doing?"

 **Mike** : "I told you I had a plan didn't I" finishes locking the doors.

 **Nick** : "well ya but why are you running around like a lunatic?"

 **Mike** : "well...no one can hear about this plan ok."

 **Judy** : Looks at Mike confused "um...okay?"

 **Nick** : "so...what exactly is this plan?"

 **Mike** : "well I've been working on it for about 3 hours...and i can tell you this, we're going to do a rescue mission" looks at Nick and Judy excited.

 **Nick** : "so a prison break!?"

 **Mike** : "well I wouldn't say that...I like rescue mission better"

 **Judy** : "so how exactly are we going to proceed in this" clears throat "rescue mission?"

 **Mike** : looks at Judy then Nick "follow me" walks to a wall and flips one of the tiles over to reveal a huge basement.

 **Judy Nick** : Stares at the steps leading down to the basement in disbelief

 **Nick** : Looks at Mike with a mad look "you never told me about this!"

 **Mike** : "I know" looks at Nick and Judy with a adventures grin "that's because I've never told anyone."

 **Mike** : jumps down as Nick and Judy confused follow after Mike then enter a big room with a huge map of the Zootanamo Hay prison

 **Judy** : Looks around the room and can see the blueprints of the whole prison "how the heck did you even get this stuff?"

 **Mike** : "let's just say I know predator and Prey at the ZBI" pulls out a big model of the prison.

 **Nick** : Looks at tiny model of the Zootanamo Hay "how did you make this?"

 **Mike** : "well I started on it right after I left the hospital...you can't do a prison br-...rescue mission without a model."

 **Nick Judy** : They look at Mike with a confused expression then keep on looking around and see that Mike has weapons,armor,blueprints and ammo

 **Nick** : Looks at Mike then at Judy and back at Mike "Mike...all these weapons and ammo and blueprints...where on earth did you get them?"

 **Jack Savage** : "He got them from me..."

 **Nick Judy** : They look around and see no-one

 **Jack Savage** : Walks out for the another room in the basement then looks at Judy and Nick as he has armor and his .44 Magnum and a 1911 Pistol behind his back sighs "Hello officer Wildes..." looks at Judy "Officer Hopps..."

 **Nick** : Looks at Jack Savage with a menacing stare "Savage!"

 **Judy** : Holds Nick back grabbing his arm tightly "Nick please..." looks at Nick worried

 **Nick** : Looks at Judy then calms down but looks back at Jack Savage with piercing bright green eyes "What are you doing here Savage?"

 **Mike** : Looks at Nick and Judy as they have their back to Mike "He's here to help us..." looks at the model of Zootanamo Hay and the blueprints

 **Nick Judy** : they both turn around and looks at Mike with a blank look

 **Nick** : "You can't F****** be serious Mike?!"

 **Mike** : looks at Nick then looks back at the blueprints and the Zootanamo Hay model without saying a word

 **Nick** : "Mike...he's the reason why Zorro is in the hospital in cuffs!" Gets furious and mad

 **Mike** : Looks at Nick straight in the eye's "He's also wants to help Nick...look around Nick...he gave me the Weapons,Blueprints ammo and armor for this operation...give him a chance Nick...please..."

 **Jack Savage** : Walks up to Judy and Nick slowly and stands in front of them "I may haven't grew up with Zorro...but he is my partner...I seen him at the ZBI academy and just watching him work hard...impressed me...i know you two raised him as he was your own son..." Gets on one knee as he looks down then tears start to come out and hit the ground "...I don't want to..." sniffs "I don't want to see my only friend die...in front of me..." tears keep coming out...

 **Nick** : Puts paw on Jack's shoulder "If you really want to help my son...and if your really are his friend...then a friend of my son...is a friend...and family of ours."

 **Jack Savage** : Looks up and Nick as tears run down his fur cheeks and smiles and sniffs then stands up straight and looks at Judy and Nick "Thank you..."

 **Mike** : Keeps looking at the blueprints and the Zootanamo Hay prison Model "...are we done making up or are we going to do this or what?"

 **Judy,Nick Jack Savage** : Walk to Mike and they look the Zootanamo Hay prison Model

 **Mike** : Looks at Jack,Judy Nick "Alright...this isn't the the ZPD or Prison...this is Zootanamo Hay...one of the most highly guarded places in Zootopia...if we are going to do this we're going to have to go through the plan...and remember...we're doing this for Zorro...his pain...is our pain...and if he suffers...then we suffer with him..."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

In the far oceans of North Furrcific deep in the night in the country far from Zootopia lays a high guarded prison called Zootanamo Hay a prison where one of the most dangerous criminals and terrorist are kept in prison

 **?#0** : quietly comes out of the ocean wearing a Sneaking suit and sneaks behind a prison guard then takes out his BJ-2 knife and slits the throat of the prison guard while covering his mouth then falls to the ground then three other animals come out of the ocean Wearing sneaking suits as well then follow the mysterious animal "stick to the plan ok..." takes out his customized M1911 equipped with a suppressor and mini [RDS] and Laser Sight

 **? #1** : "Yeah no problem..." looks around while holding her customize 93R equipped with a suppressor and a Ghost Sight and Laser Sight

 **? #2** : "Roger that..." looks around while holding his customized Desert Eagle fully customized with a Suppressor and Delta [RDS]

 **? #3** : "10-4..." looks around while holding his customized G18 equipped with a suppressor and mini [RDS] then looks at the others and looks at the prison "...we're coming for you buddy...hold on"

A couple hours earlier after Zorro was taken to Zootanamo Hay Nick,Judy,Jack Savage and Mike are standing outside of the Zootopia hospital as they watch Zorro being taken away in a ZBI truck while still in a coma

 **Nick** : tries to run to Zorro then get tackled by two ZBI agent's "NO...LET ME GO...ZORRO NO...LET ME GO!" tears run down his fur cheeks and stretches his paw "ZORRO!"

 **Zorro** : Slowly opens his eyes and looks at Nick being hold down "...N...Nick.." tear comes out and closes his eyes

 **Nick** : tries to escape but can't "ZORRO!" tears run down his fur cheeks and can't stop crying

 **ZBI Agent #1** : Hits Nick in the back of the head leaving Nick unconscious "Hold him!"

 **ZBI Agent #2** : Holds him down tightly

 **Nick** : Blood starts to come out then looks at Zorro again as he's being taken away and tears keep coming out "...Z...zo...Zorro..." stretches his arm out as it shakes then loses consciousness

 **Judy,Jack Savage and Mike** : They run to Nick

 **Jack Savage** : "Get off him now!"

 **Judy** : "Nick!" Runs to him then leans down and holds him

 **Mike** : Runs to Nick and looks at Zorro as he's being put into a truck then looks at Nick on the floor

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Nick then looks at one of the agent's "What's the meaning of this...why is Agent Zorro being taken away!" looks at the two agents with menacing angry look

 **ZBI agent's #1 &2**: They get off of Nick then they look at Jack Savage

 **Jack Savage** : Keeps looking at the two agents with menacing angry look "...well are you going to explain?!"

 **ZBI Agent #1** : "We're under strict orders from the Director of ZBI to take Agent Zorro to Zootanamo Hay"

 **Jack Savage** : "...the...Director?"

 **ZBI Agent #2** : "Special Agent Jack Savage...from the order of the Director you are here by suspended from your duty..."

 **Jack Savage** : "What...on what charges!?"

 **ZBI Agent's #1 &2**: They look at Jack Savage then at Judy,Nick and Mike and walk away

Helicopters flying above then with armored vehicles surrounding the truck where Zorro is in then two agents get inside the truck and drive away as four armored cars and helicopters follow the truck where Zorro is in then the truck passes by Jack,Mike,Nick and Judy and as the trucks drive by Jack Savage sees the ZBI Director in one of the Armored Cars

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at the Armored Cars as they drive away then looks at Nick on the floor while Judy is holding him

 **Mike** : "Judy..."

 **Judy** : Looks at Mike then let's go of Nick

 **Mike** : Picks Nick up in his arms and walks to the car "Let's go...we got a Mission to do..." keeps walking with Nick in arms as he's unconscious

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at Judy and sighs with a bit of sadness and walks to the car

 **Judy** : Looks at Jack Savage as he walks to the car and looks down sad ears flatten then walks to the car

Back at the island in the Furrcific deep in the night they start the mission and each one of them Takes Off their masks

 **Judy** : Takes off her mask and looks around "Looks like no one's around..." still looking around with Customize 93R in her paw

 **Nick** : Takes off his mask and looks around as well "Yeah...that's weird tho...I wonder why?" with his customized G18

 **Jack Savage** : Takes off his mask and looks around "Hmmmm...well this is good then...makes it easy for us to break in" with his customized Desert Eagle

 **Mike** : Takes off his mask then looks around with his customized M1911 and a duffle bag on his shoulder and drops it then leans down and opens up the duffle bag and sees the Assault Rifles "Ok look...I want Nick and Jack to head to the Fill Room and find out where they're keeping Zorro and also find out how many of Hybrid Animals are being kept in prison here and check where are they keeping them...me and Judy will try to hack into the security cameras to keep them from spotting us...got that?"

 **Jack Savage,Judy,Nick** : Nods their heads

 **Mike** : "Ok..." takes out his customized M4 Carbine equipped with a suppressor and prototype of a Target Detector and angled grip and Holo [1X] then take out a Customized F2000 equipped with a suppressor and folding grip and angle grip and coyote [RDS] and gives it to Jack Savage and gives him some ammo

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at F2000 fully customized and grins and holds it "Nice...customized to...hehe...very nice"

 **Mike** : Takes out a customized PDW-R equipped with a suppressor and Tri Beam Laser Sight and KOBRA [RDS] and gives it to Nick and takes out some ammo and gives it to Nick

 **Nick** : Grabs the PDW-R and looks at it and smiles "Hehe...now this is very nice for me..."

 **Mike** : Takes out the smallest machine gun in the bag for Judy a Heckler & Koch MP5 with a customized grip to fit her paw. Leans over to hand Judy the gun and stops... "hey" looks at Judy "um...are you sure you want to do this?...we are going into a base loaded with ZBI agents" Leans in closer to Judy "The only way out is to use these guns"

 **Judy** : Looks into Mike's eyes with no fear at all "I'd kill anyone for my son" picks up the MP5 clicks back the chamber and starts walking towards the prison

 **Mike** : Looks at her as she walks to the prison and looks at Nick and Jack Savage "Well then...let's do this..."

 **Mike,Nick and Jack Savage** : Click back the chamber of their guns and the walk behind Judy

 **Judy** : Looks around pointing her custom MP5 then takes cover behind a wall and peaks around corner and sees two guards guarding a door and looks at Nick and Jack "Ok...there are two guards..."

 **Nick** : Looks at Jack Savage "alright I'll take left guard you take ri-..."

 **Judy** : fires customized MP5 with silencer, both guards drop to the ground dead without a noise "Let's go.." walks towards the door

 **Nick, Mike, and Jack Savage** : look at Judy expressionless

 **Judy** : "well...common"

They all snap out of it and get back into the mission

 **Mike** : Looks at Nick "You are...one lucky Fox..."

 **Jack Savage** : chuckles and walks behind Judy and follows her

 **Nick & Mike**: follows behind them and looks around pointing their Assault Rifles

 **Nick** : Looks at the two guards on the ground and sees where Judy shot them in the cranium of the head "Wow..."

 **Mike** : peeks in through the little window on door and sees a security camera and takes out his lock pick and unlocks the door then takes out a Chaff Grenade pulls the pin and opens the door quickly and throws it in and closes the fast then it blows up quietly not making a sound and tiny little aluminum scraps scatter all over confusing the camera where to look then Nick,Judy,Jack Savage & Mike run inside quickly then each one of them go what they have to do.

Jack Savage and Nick go left Judy and Mike head right

 **Nick and Jack Savage** : They slowly and quietly crouch and walk slowly

 **Nick** : Walks to the corner of the hall then leans on the wall and peeks and sees on guard facing away from them then nick slowly takes out his C300 knife and covers his mouth then stabs him three times in the back killing the guard instantly then carries his dead body and opens a door where they keep all the cleaning equipment and puts the dead body in there and closes the door and locks

 **Jack Savage** : Looks around while holding his customized F2000 "...I haven't been here...since I first worked here...and it changed a lot...yea...since i...first met Zorro here..."

Jack Savage gets a flashback from the days in Zootanamo Hay

 **Zootanamo Hay guard** : Hey Savage...did you hear...there's a new recruit coming to join the team..."

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at the Zootanamo Hay guard "Really a new recruit?"

 **Zootanamo Hay guard** : "Yea...I heard that he even tried to join the ZBI but couldn't...and the weird part is...no one knows what in the world is he..."

 **Jack Savage** : "Huh?" looks at him confused

 **Chief** :The chief of Zootanamo Hay then walks to Jack and the other prison guard "May I have your attention!?"

They all stand and salute

 **Chief** : "We have new recruit with us today...please Welcome our very first um...Fox...Zorro."

 **Zorro** : walks in and then looks around and salutes

 **Chief** : "I want every single one of you to make him feel like part of the team...do I make myself clear!?"

 **All guards** : "YES SIR!" still saluting

 **Chief** : "At ease..." looks at Zorro and extends his paw for a paw shake "Welcome to the Team son..."

 **Zorro** : Faces the chief of Zootanamo Hay and shakes his paw and salutes again "Thank you sir..."

 **Chief** : Walks away

All of the Zootanamo Hay guards look at Zorro with confused look

 **Jack Savage** : Looks at him normally "*at that moment...I knew that the best has yet to*" come..."

End of Chapter 3


End file.
